Totally Infiltration Time TIT
by Scorch-X
Summary: Arnold, David and Rick infiltrate TerrorCorp to discover the location of their mission objective.


Totally Spies: Infiltration

Location: Small office facility in Toronto

Time: 18:39

It was a dark winter night in Canada; people were rushing home after overtime in various buildings, nobody paid much attention to a small van as it pulled into the car park. Inside the van, Samantha Simpson, Clover Erwin, Alex Vasquez, David Law, Arnold Jackson and Rick Hawke were in a heated debate.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked

"My team goes in, we find the data and we exit the facility. Easier then Simon Says." Rick replied, as Arnold and David exited the van. Walking over the car park, they entered one of the buildings. Taking out their X-screens, they transformed into their spy uniforms.

"Okay, Arnold, can you take out the CCTV system?" Rick asked

"Leave it to me." Arnold grinned, and jumped into an air vent, lowering himself to the basement of the complex.

"What do we do?" David asked. Suddenly, two armed guards appeared.

"Um, we run?" Rick suggested

"Good idea!" David said, and they both took off in opposite directions.

"It would appear that we have intruders." One of the guards said to his friend.

"Like I give a damn, we're on lunch break remember?" the other guard replied, and the two guards walked over to a vending machine, and brought some coffee.

Meanwhile, David had hidden in a locker, and was listening to two other guards talk.

"So, Bob, how do you like Terror-Corp?" one guard asked

"It's great Larry, much better then my old job. I used to work as LexCorp." Bob replied

"I hear that place is pretty nasty." Larry replied

"It sure is Larry, one day, the boss told me to guard the mutation ray from a group of teenage spies. I was told to look out for a redhead girl, a blond girl and a dark haired girl, but suddenly, this dude, who obviously escaped from a circus appears, the guy like wore blue spandex with a red cape, and red underpants on the outside, he picked me up, and threw me across the room, right into the mutation ray, then the 3 girls I was told to watch out for appeared a few minutes afterwards, and stole the ray. The doctors managed to remove everything except from the third nipple, but when I tried to claim it off my health insurance, that fat bastard Luthor told me their was no "weirdo in spandex" clause in my medical plan, so I had to pay myself, then the fat man fired me." Bob replied

"Don't worry Bob, you're part of the evil minion union now, and if we get fired, Lamos is hiring more evil minions again." Larry replied. Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from a storeroom. The guards opened the door, and looked inside.

"Anything in there?" Larry asked

"Just a cardboard box, the size of a fully grown man…you gotta be shitting me!" Bob replied, as the box moved down the corridor. Larry lifted the box, to see Rick looking shocked.

"It always worked in Metal Gear!" he exclaimed

"What the heck are you doing here?" Bob asked

"Pretending to be solid snake." Rick said, as he saw David exiting the locker. Suddenly, David attacked Larry from behind, and Rick punched bob. The two of them ran for the elevator, and selected the top floor. On the top floor they found a computer and some files. Rick flicked through the files, as David checked the computer. David then printed a map as Rick continued to search the files.

"Location of Jimmy Hoffa's body? Nope. Location of Iraqi WMD's? Nope. True reports of Alien Autopsy? Man, these files are useless." Rick muttered

"I got the map, let's leave!" David said

"Arnold, get outta their!" Rick radioed in. Arnold exited the basement, and left via the front door. As he exited, Bob and Larry bumped into the two other guards.

"Kirk, Warren, we have intruders!" Larry said

"But, we're on break." Warren protested

"We'll be on a permanent break if they escape with the files!" Bob snapped. Meanwhile, on the roof, Rick reported to Jerry and Mandy.

"Okay, we have the plans up on screen, jump, fall for 20 floors, and activate your jetpacks. That will allow you to get down the quickest." Jerry said. As Rick and David jumped, Mandy screamed, "DON'T JUMP!"

"Huh?" Rick and David thought, as they fell. Less then 3 seconds later, there were two soft thumps, as Rick and David fell on top of Arnold.

"It appears we had the Washington office of Terror-Corp blueprints on screen, the office is slightly smaller.

"By about 20-30 floors?" Rick asked sarcastically. Jumping up, he, David and Arnold jumped into the van, and with the other 3 spies, they left the area quickly.

"Aw man, we're so fired." Bob moaned in the car park.

"Let's go get some coffee, and fill in application forms for LAMOS minions." Larry said. In the van, Alex spoke

"Did you get the map to Toronto airport?" she asked

"Yeah, we got it." Arnold replied, still sore from Rick and David's plummet.

"Honestly you three, by the time you'd finished playing Covert operations, we could have just asked for directions to the airport." Sam groaned

"Just drive." Rick sighed

The end


End file.
